Fluffvember 2015
by Nelxis
Summary: Short and fluffy one-shots for Fluffvember
1. Day 1: You're warm

"Haruka? Won't you come to bed already?"

Haruka heard Michiru's voice coming from behind her, but she kept her eyes on the tv.

"But I really want to watch this movie. I'll come to bed after it's finished. Is that okay?" she suggested. She heard Michiru walking closer and stopping right behind the sofa Haruka was sitting on.

"Please? I hate sleeping alone," Michiru said as she leaned down, running her hands down Haruka's arms. Haruka thought for a second before pausing the movie and getting up. Michiru followed her upstairs to their bedroom, where Haruka picked up the t-shirt she usually wore to bed and turned around to look at Michiru.

"Take off your shirt."

"What?"

"Take off your shirt. I want you to wear this," Haruka said and tried to tug off the shirt Michiru was already wearing. Michiru sighed and lifted her arms, allowing Haruka to take off her shirt and replace it with the other one.

"Now, will you wait for me while I finish the movie? There isn't much left of it anyways. Please?" Haruka asked. Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka.

"Fine. But you need to come to bed as soon as it finishes," she said. Haruka kissed her forehead.

"Of course, love."

Michiru managed to read three chapters of the book Setsuna had recommended to her before Haruka got back. She placed the bookmark between the pages and set the book on the nightstand before sitting up on the edge of the bed to wait. Haruka smiled at her and started to undress. Michiru waited as she put on the pyjama bottoms before slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Instead of getting a new shirt from the closet, Haruka walked over to Michiru. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend as she kissed Michiru, slowly and passionately. Michiru deepened the kiss as she felt Haruka trying to tug off her shirt. They pulled apart just enough for Haruka to pull Michiru's shirt over her head. To Michiru's surprise, Haruka didn't go back to kissing her. Instead she took a step back and put the shirt on.

"Thanks for warming this for me," she said. Michiru just stared at Haruka as she pulled the covers off the bed and snuggled under the blanket.

"Mm, and you've warmed the bed too," Haruka sighed happily.

"Oh, so I'm just here to warm things for you, am I?" Michiru asked, crossing her arms over her bare chest.

"Of course not," Haruka said and pulled Michiru under the covers to lie down next to her, "you're here to kiss me too." She tried to lean in for a kiss, but Michiru turned her face away.

"You won't be getting any kisses as long as I'm cold," Michiru said with a fake pout on her face.

"Come here, then," Haruka said and pulled Michiru closer. She wrapped the blanket tighter around both of them and nuzzled her face against Michiru's neck.

"You're warm, Michiru," she murmured quietly.

"Hm… I think I'm warm enough to give you a kiss now," Michiru said and started to plant kisses along the side of Haruka's face.

"Can I put on my shirt, though?" she whispered.

"No. I'll keep you warm for the whole night," Haruka replied before kissing Michiru on the lips.


	2. Day 6: Cuddles

Haruka woke up to the feeling of Michiru's hair tickling her face. She shifted slightly and brushed the hair off her face before turning her attention to Michiru, who was still sleeping peacefully. Haruka felt so lucky. She had finally gotten together with the girl of her dreams, and now they didn't even have a dangerous mission to stop them from being happy.

Haruka twirled one of Michiru's curls around her finger. She could wake up like this every morning. Well, preferably without choking on Michiru's hair first, but being able to watch Michiru sleep wouldn't be so bad. Haruka ran her fingers through Michiru's hair. She continued it for a while, listening to Michiru's steady breathing. Everything was perfect and peaceful.

The perfect moment ended when Haruka's fingers got caught in a tangle in Michiru's hair. She didn't even know Michiru could get tangles in the first place; she had to be too perfect fot tried to gently pull her fingers away in a way that wouldn't make Michiru wake up, but it only made things worse. Michiru shifted slightly but didn't wake up. Haruka sighed in relief and tried to move her other hand, which was currently very numb and stuck underneath Michiru. The smaller girl stayed asleep, and Haruka tried to pull the hair off her fingers. It didn't work. She had no other choice but to pull herself free and hope Michiru wouldn't wake up. Haruka pulled her hand away and her fingers slipped free.

"My, I didn't know you were into hair pulling."

Haruka looked down at Michiru, who was now awake and smiling up at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked.

"Of course not. But the next time you want to try that, at least make sure I'm awake," Michiru replied and kissed Haruka's cheek, running her finger along Haruka's jaw. Haruka stopped her and took Michiru's hand into hers. She stroked Michiru's knuckles gently and brushed them against her lips.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Still a bit tired, but other than that, I'm fine."

"I meant… last night… when you..." Haruka struggled to find the right words.

"Haruka, we went through this already. You did nothing wrong. Nobody is perfect on their first time. Not even me," Michiru assured Haruka and wrapped her legs around Haruka's.

"You were perfect. You always are," Haruka protested.

"I accidentally kicked you last night," Michiru reminded her.

"Okay, that did kind of kill the mood for a moment, but you were still better than me," Haruka said.

"How about we agree that we were both equally awkward and good?" Michiru suggested.

"But… Fine," Haruka sighed and kissed Michiru's forehead. Michiru laid her head against Haruka's chest and Haruka started to stroke her hair, this time making sure that she wouldn't get her fingers stuck.

"Would you like to order some breakfast from the room service?" Haruka asked after a moment of silence.

"That doesn't sound too bad. I would rather stay here and cuddle you than get dressed and go to the hotel's restaurant," Michiru replied. Her finger drew small circles on Haruka's skin as she spoke.

"So what do you want?" Haruka asked, reaching for the phone on the bedside table.

"Anything is fine as long as you're here."

Haruka called the room service and ordered the hotel's best breakfast. She even used those exact words, earning an eyeroll from Michiru. They stayed under the covers enjoying their first morning together. Haruka hoped that there would be many more of this kind of mornings. She couldn't imagine ever getting tired of feeling Michiru cuddle against her. A sharp knock on the door interruped their perfect moment.

"I'll get it," Haruka said and jumped out of bed. She took one of the hotel's bathrobes from the closet and wrapped it around herself before opening the door. Michiru waited in the bed.

"Just leave it there," Haruka said, and Michiru saw the hotel worker step in to set the large tray on the table. The poor boy was blushing furiously as he saw Michiru and the way she was clutching the sheets against her chest.

 _You would think that he would get used to a sight like this in a hotel_ , Michiru thought as the boy quickly left. Haruka took off the robe and crawled back under the covers.

"I hope you won't mind eating in bed," she said and reached over to pull the tray over her legs.

"Just this once," Michiru replied and leaned against Haruka. If every morning with Haruka was going to be this wonderful, she might consider eating breakfast in bed more often, though. As they laughed and fed each other some grapes, they both came to the conclusion that there couldn't have been a more perfect start for their life together.


	3. Day 9: Holding hands or some gay shit

Haruka ran through the crowd and pushed her way to the platform. She looked around until she spotted Michiru standing by the wall. Michiru looked as beautiful as always, in her new heels and dress that hugged her figure perfectly. Haruka walked over to her in a few long strides.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I hope you didn't have to wait for too long," she said and smiled at Michiru.

"It's all right," Michiru replied, and the two of them started to walk away from the platform. They walked in silence, their hands brushing against each other.

They walked out of the train station. Once they had crossed the road, Haruka felt Michiru's hand sneaking into hers. She turned her head to look at Michiru who just smiled up at her. They kept walking and Haruka stroked Michiru's hand with her thumb. They had held hands before, but not like this; not while walking out on busy streets of the city.

When they walked past the park, Haruka saw a middle-aged couple staring at her and Michiru. The couple glanced at Haruka and Michiru's hands and looked at them disapprovingly. Michiru didn't seem to mind it, but Haruka hated the way the woman seemed to be judging her from head to toes. Did these people really have nothing better to do? Michiru shot a cold look at the couple as they walked past them and squeezed Haruka's hand harder. Haruka squeezed back. She wanted to keep holding Michiru's hand forever, no matter what.

They didn't let go until they got home.


	4. Day 10: She hated it when she did this

**A/N: This one is rated M, because the prompt was SMUT: She hated it when she did this. This takes place in the same AU as Michiru Kaioh does not have one night stands.**

Michiru had always thought herself to be patient and able to control herself. She never rushed into anything without thinking things through, and she also had her own rules for herself that she was very happy to follow. But when she met Haruka, she found all her rules being thrown away.

Before all of their dates, Michiru promised herself that she wouldn't stay for the night because she either had work the next day or she had spent the previous night at Haruka's. Yet each night after their date, Haruka would ask if Michiru wanted to stay for a while. Michiru was very much aware that "for a while" meant staying for the whole night. For the first few times Michiru had thought she could actually just stay for a little while and then go home. Nowadays she had stopped pretending. She knew that if she stayed, she wouldn't be going home. Yet every time Haruka asked her to stay, Michiru was unable to resist. She knew she should have just gone home, but instead she found herself in Haruka's apartment. She hated when she did this. She hated being so weak.

And here she was again; lying on Haruka's bed, her clothes thrown away somewhere between the living room and Haruka's bedroom. Michiru could feel Haruka's heavy breathing against her neck. Every once in a while Haruka mumbled something that resembled words, and even though Michiru didn't understand them, she loved every sound that came out of Haruka's mouth. She felt Haruka's hands running all over her body, each touch making the desire burn inside her even more. Michiru loved having sex with the strap on, and to say Haruka loved it too would have been an understatement. Haruka loved having her hands and mouth free to touch and kiss all over Michiru's body, and Michiru couldn't complain.

"M-Michiru..." Haruka breathed into Michiru's ear. She tightened her hold on Michiru and turned her head just enough to press a kiss somewhere near Michiru's mouth. Her hand travelled up to cup Michiru's breast, and as her thumb brushed against the sensitive nipple, Michiru couldn't help but bite her lip. She reached for Haruka with her shaking hands and tried to pull her even closer. Her fingers dug into Haruka's shoulders, but Haruka didn't seem to mind. Michiru felt Haruka's hips moving faster, and she was sure that this was what heaven feels like. It was getting harder and harder for her to focus on anything else but Haruka.

"You're so hot," Haruka groaned, and Michiru felt like she would pass out from pleasure any second now. She tried to find the words to reply, but the only thing she could say was a quiet plea for Haruka to go harder. Michiru felt Haruka's lips on her neck, but she didn't care. She didn't care if Haruka left marks all over her body, she didn't care that she had work the next day or that she had barely even been home in the past three days. All that mattered was that Haruka was here and Michiru was so close, too close…

Then her mind went blank. Nothing existed anymore. Then her senses started coming back, one by one. She could hear Haruka's heavy breathing next to her ear, feel Haruka's hips still moving against hers, smell Haruka's sweat mixing with her own and taste Haruka's skin against her lips. Michiru was too tired to open her eyes. She felt like her bones and muscles had suddently disappeared, like she wouldn't be able to move ever again. Not that she wanted to, because she really didn't mind the idea of spending the rest of her life with Haruka.

"Michiru… I… I can't… I-," Haruka said, struggling to form full words. Instead she just grunted, and Michiru used all her strength to reach up and bury her fingers into Haruka's hair.

"Shh, it's okay," she assured her, and Haruka buried her face into Michiru's neck. It felt like an eternity, at least for Michiru, before Haruka stopped moving and almost bit into Michiru's shoulder. Michiru knew Haruka was usually loud and that she tried to hold back and keep quiet for Michiru, because that's what Haruka thought Michiru liked. But just because Michiru was quiet, it didn't mean that she expected Haruka to be the same. In fact, Michiru loved every single sound Haruka made in bed. All of those noises reminded her that she was alive.

It felt like forever before Haruka finally sat up and looked down at Michiru. Her hair was messy, and on her lips was a small smile that made Michiru's heart melt. She reached out to gently stroke Michiru's cheek before collapsing down onto the bed. Michiru moved closer and pressed herself against Haruka's side. She could feel Haruka's heart still racing. Haruka reached down to take off the harness, but Michiru stopped her.

"Leave it. In case we want to go for a second round," she said.

"How can you still have energy for a second round? I'm exhausted," Haruka groaned.

"I didn't mean right now. Later, when we've rested for a while," Michiru explained and pressed a soft kiss against Haruka's shoulder.

"I thought you would have wanted to sleep since you have work tomorrow. But whatever, I really can't complain," Haruka laughed. That's when Michiru started feeling guilty.

Work. She would have to get up early the next morning so that she could go home and take a shower before going to work. And she would have to figure out a way to hide the marks Haruka had probably left on her neck. Otherwise Minako would ask annoying questions about Michiru's love life for the whole day. (Not that she didn't do it anyway, but Michiru didn't want to give her any more material to work with.) Michiru started to regret her suggestion about a second round. She would be on a bad mood for the whole day if she didn't get to sleep long enough. She cursed her own weakness. When had she become like this, so weak and desperate that she couldn't help but throw herself at Haruka like a pathetic schoolgirl?

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked, pulling Michiru's thoughts back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking," Michiru replied with a gentle smile.

"Thinking about what?"

"About you. And us. I… Haruka, how do you feel about me?" Michiru asked. She knew she had to know what Haruka thought about her. Did Haruka see her as weak and desperate?

"Why are you asking?" Haruka raised herself up with her arms to look down at Michiru.

"Just answer me, please."

"Well… I really like you. A lot. I think… I love you," Haruka confessed. Michiru felt her heart skipping a beat as she tried to process what Haruka had just said.

"You… you love me?"

"Yes… a lot, actually," Haruka said with an awkward smile.

"Oh." Michiru couldn't think of anything else to day. Haruka loved her. Haruka actually loved her.

"Is something wrong? Oh, I shouldn't have said that. I thought you-"

"No. I just… Doesn't it bother you that all of our dates end up here, in your bedroom? That I stay over all the time?" Michiru asked. Haruka looked even more confused than before.

"Are you kidding me? I'm the one who keeps inviting you here. Why should it bother me? Unless… Oh shit, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you to think that I expect you to have sex with me after each date!" Haruka tried to explain. She looked like she was ready to bang her head against the wall.

"No, don't apologize. I know you don't expect that. For some reason I just can't say no when you ask me to stay. I thought you'd think I'm weak because of that," Michiru confessed and placed a comforting hand against Haruka's cheek. She was surprised at how easy it was for her to open up to Haruka like this; usually she kept thoughts like this to herself.

"Well then we can both be weak. I can't seem to stop asking you to stay. But I can try, if you really want me to. We can take it slow for a while," Haruka said and pressed her forehead against Michiru's. Her breathing tickled Michiru's face.

"We can try. Let's hope that at least one of us is strong enough to resist. Oh, but there's something I forgot to say," Michiru whispered, leaning up so that her lips were barely brushing against Haruka's.

"What is it?" Haruka asked, and Michiru kissed her. She ran her tongue along Haruka's lower lip and felt Haruka's arms wrapping around her. When they finally pulled away, Michiru smiled up at Haruka.

"I forgot to say that… that I love you too," she said. Haruka looked surprised for a moment before pulling her in for another kiss. This one was just as passionate as the previous one, but this time Haruka was the one to pull away.

"So, how about that second round?" Haruka asked with a smile.

It didn't take long for Michiru to decide. They would try to be strong tomorrow. But tonight, Michiru was weak.


	5. Day 15: One listening to the other read

"Michiru?"

"Hm?"

"Could you do something for me?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Read this to me. Please."

Michiru looked up from the book she was reading and saw Haruka handing her a magazine.

"Why do you want me to read it?"

"I just… I like listening to your voice," Haruka said and pushed the magazine closer. Michiru sighed and set down her own book. Haruka crawled on the bed next to Michiru who took the magazine from Haruka.

"Love, I don't really know much about cars," Michiru said as she looked at the article Haruka had opened.

"It's all right. Just read it. Start from here," Haruka explained and pointed at the page. Michiru watched as Haruka snuggled under the blanket. She sighed and started to read.

After reading the first paragraph, Michiru glanced at Haruka who had closed her eyes. She nudged Michiru's thigh with her elbow.

"Keep reading."

Michiru smiled and moved her hand to stroke Haruka's hair.

" _Many want to drive cars like the F-type coupe just for such moments_ …"

As Michiru continued reading, she felt Haruka moving closer. The blonde was obviously relaxing, and for a moment Michiru thought she was going to fall asleep. Yet any time Michiru had a longer pause in reading, Haruka frowned.

"- _The light clutch action demands a sensitive foot to feel it engage_..."

"It's so hot when you read that," Haruka mumbled suddenly. Michiru looked down and saw Haruka's fingers sneaking towards the small patch of skin on Michiru's side that was visible under her shirt.

"Is this turning you on?" Michiru asked with a smile.

"Uh… no..." Haruka said quietly and hooked her finger under the hem of Michiru's shirt, sliding it up slightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Just… just keep reading," Haruka said, her cheeks slowly turning red. Michiru shook her head and kept reading.

"- _We welcome this "the past is past" ethos generally, as long as Jaguar remains among the shrinking number of manufacturers who offer real sports cars with three pedals_ ," Michiru finished and closed the magazine.

"So? What do you think?" Haruka asked. She sat up and took the magazine from Michiru.

"About what?"

"About the car," Haruka whispered and leaned in closer. Her lips were almost touching Michiru's.

"It… looked good."

"And?"

"And… I guess it was good?" Michiru guessed. Haruka pulled back a little bit.

"You didn't understand any of that, did you?"

"Well I understood some parts. But you should know that I do not know much about cars. I'm sorry, love," Michiru said and finally leaned in for a kiss.

"It's okay," Haruka said as they pulled away, "as long as you come on rides with me."

"Oh? And what else? You want me to sit on the hood of your car in sexy clothing?" Michiru teased and brushed Haruka's hair away from her face.

"You would do that?" Haruka asked, the eagerness obvious in her eyes. Michiru thought she looked like an excited puppy.

"Mm, we'll see," Michiru whispered and moved closer. Before she knew what was happening, Haruka had tackled her down on the bed.

"I love you," Haruka said and started to kiss Michiru, who couldn't help but laugh into the kiss.

* * *

 **A/N:** The article they're reading is here: reviews/2016-jaguar-f-type-s-coupe-manual-test-review


	6. Day 17: Harumichi and babies

Michiru woke up to the sound of a baby crying. She forced herself up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom, still half asleep. Once she reached the baby's room, she lit the small lamp on top of the drawer and walked to the crib.

"Shh, it's all right. Mama's here," she whispered as she lifted the baby from her crib. She glanced at the clock on the wall. She had gotten only a few hours of sleep since she had last gotten up.

"Let's get you something to eat," Michiru said. The baby was still crying, though much more quietly than before.

"Mama?"

A small voice from the door made Michiru turn around. Hotaru was standing by the door, rubbing her eyes.

"Go back to bed, sweetie," Michiru said quietly.

"Why are you here?" Hotaru asked. She walked over to her mother and leaned her head against Michiru's leg.

"Asami's just hungry. You should really go to bed," Michiru sighed. Hotaru shook her head.

"I can't. There are monsters under my bed," the girl explained. Michiru felt the baby getting restless in her arms. Just then, Haruka appeared to the door.

"What's going on here?" she asked with a yawn.

"I was just going to feed Asami. Could you take Hotaru back to bed?" Michiru asked. Hotaru walked over to Haruka and took her hand.

"The monsters are back, papa," she explained. Haruka nodded and glanced at Michiru.

"I'll get rid of them. Let's go," she said and let Hotaru lead her to the bedroom at the other end of the hallway. The small girl climbed on her bed and Haruka tucked her in.

"The monsters are under my bed," Hotaru explained. Haruka nodded and took a blue spray bottle from the nightstand. The bottle had MONSTER REPELLENT written on it in big, bulky letters, though it only contained regular water.

"Let's see… Here?" Haruka asked and sprayed some water under the bed.

"Yeah. And by my feet too," Hotaru said and pointed at the foot of the bed. Haruka sprayed again and set the bottle back down.

"There you go. Goodnight, princess," Haruka said and placed a quick kiss on Hotaru's forehead. She waited until the girl had closed her eyes before sneaking out of the room quietly. She made her way back to Asami's room, where Michiru had finished feeding the baby.

"Sleep well," Haruka heard Michiru whispering before kissing the baby's cheek. Michiru put the baby gently back down into the crib. She turned around and nearly jumped as she saw Haruka.

"You're back," she said with a smile.

"Yeah. The monsters were really tough tonight," Haruka whispered and switched off the light as Michiru walked over to her. They made their way to their bedroom. Once they settled down into the comfortable sheets, it didn't take long before they were both back asleep. They needed all the sleep they could get, since in a few hours their children would be needing them again.


	7. Day 30: She hated it when she did this

She hated it when she did this. It was all a waste of time, but Haruka found herself in this situation whenever she was bored. One final click, and Haruka waited for the page to load. There it was. The result. The truth. Haruka stood up slowly and walked over to the kitchen.

"Michiru?" she called quietly.

"Yes?" Michiru asked, setting down the plate she was holding.

"I must tell you something," Haruka said. She took a few steps closer, until she was standing right in front of Michiru.

"This is not something that's easy to say," she continued. Michiru looked worried.

"What is it?"

"I… am not a lesbian," Haruka sighed. Michiru frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am not a lesbian," Haruka repeated, more confidently this time.

"And why did you come to that realization now?" Michiru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I took a quiz on the internet and it said that I'm not a lesbian," Haruka explained.

"Haruka, you shouldn't take those quizzes. The last time you took a quiz about which car you should drive and you got 'walking' as a result, you almost cried," Michiru sighed and wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck.

"Well I was bored and you wouldn't pay attention to me. I had to do something to pass time."

"I was making dinner," Michiru said and gestured at the oven.

"Hm. Well, while we wait for the dinner to be ready, you need to take the test too."

"Haruka, I-"

"No, you're taking it. Come on!" Haruka said and dragged Michiru to the living room. She sat in front of the computer. The screen still proclaimed how not-totally-at-all-a-lesbian Haruka was. She started the quiz again.

"" You're best friend's parents are away for a week. She calls you and asks if you want to come over. What's your response? (Your friend is lesbian)" Here are the options. Which one do you pick?" Haruka asked.

"This is ridiculous," Michiru said.

"Just do this. For me?" Haruka asked.

"Fine. Why not?"

"Great! So what's your answer?"

"I just said it. "Why not?"" Michiru said. Haruka moved onto the next question.

""You're at her house. She invites you to her bedroom, where she claims that she is really sweaty. She wants to know if you want to take a shower with her."" Haruka read.

"What kind of a quiz is this?" Michiru asked with a frown.

"Just answer it."

"Well, if she is just my friend, I guess I would politely tell her no."

"Question three: "You two are now in the shower together. She moves towards you. What's your response?" The options: a) "Smile flirtatiously but that's it", b) "Lick her anywhere", c) "Start making out furiously" or d) "Twerk on her"?" Haruka asked. Michiru couldn't hold back her laughter.

"This is just ridiculous! But if I had to pick one, I guess I would go with the first option. I know from experience that having sex or even kissing in the shower is not the most comfortable thing. Especially when the water gets into your eyes," Michiru said, giving Haruka a teasing look.

"Uh, yeah… Moving on! "You are out of the shower and dry. Both of you are still naked, and she leads you to her bed. What now?""

"Hm. I think that at this point I would want to get dressed and talk things through. It isn't wise to have sex with a friend without talking things through first, even if you just took a shower together. I'd want to make sure we're on the same page," Michiru explained.

"Well now you're just over-thinking these," Haruka sighed, ""Which part do you go for?""

"What do you mean 'which part'?"

"I guess it means which part you kiss."

"But I chose to get dressed."

"I know, but let's pretend you talked things through."

"Fine. Lips first, I guess."

"Lips it is. "Suddenly, your friend's iPhone rings. It's your other friend, who wants to know what you're doing. What do you tell her?""

"Let's see… I'm assuming this is a mutual friend. If we have just decided to become lovers or friends with benefits, I don't think I'd want to tell someone else within the next minute. I guess I wouldn't pick up."

""You three are all having sex now. Your best friend brings out a bag of sex toys. She pushes it into you and it hurts, but you can't do anything because your other friend put one in your mouth. It really hurts now, so what do you do?"" Haruka read, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"What? How did she suddenly get there?"

"Just go with it."

"Well, at that point you're supposed to use the safe word," Michiru said.

"That's not an option."

"Then I would just say it hurts."

"All right. "A third friend drops by. You three are all naked, so what do you do?""

"Where are all these friends coming from?"

"I don't know. Probably some lesbian island or something."

"Hm. I think at that point I would ignore the knock. The other options don't sound that good. Sex is not that comfortable outdoors, it gets too cold. On the other hand, if we're already having sex, there is no point stopping."

"Wow. You're really thinking these through. "Your best friend's neighbors see you having sex. There's a girl and a boy and their both your age. What now?""

"This test makes no sense. It doesn't listen to my choices. Besides, I need to check on the dinner," Michiru said and stood up.

"There's only two questions left! Just answer, please!" Haruka said and pulled Michiru back down.

"Hmph. Fine. "Go inside." I am not giving a show to some stranger, and I am not having a boy join us."

"Okay, here's the last question: "Your parents are out of town.""

"That's not a question."

"I know. Here are the options: a) "Stay at your friend's house naked for a whole week", b) "Go home and be a loner", c) "Party!" or d) "Stay at your friend's house for a week of sex and lesbian activities"."

"At this point I would go home. Consent is important, and this quiz has not listened to my opinion at all. Besides, it's very obvious that this test was made by a straight man, I would not stay for his entertainment," Michiru sighed. Haruka clicked the button, and they waited for the results.

""You are NOT lesbian, you little liar! You might be bisexual or bicurious, but you would not do anything big with someone your gender." Hey, you got the same result as me!" Haruka said.

"Hmm… How about after dinner, we'll prove this quiz wrong?" Michiru whispered, leaning closer to Haruka.

"How would we do that?"

"I'm sure you can come up with something," Michiru said. She stood up and walked back to the kitchen. Haruka sighed, turning back to the computer.

"Hey, here's another one! "Horse quiz for beginners"."

"Haruka, no."

* * *

 **A/N: The quiz they take is (unfortunately?) real. You can take it here: /quiz32/quiz/1446332687/How-Les-Are-You-Scenario-Quiz**

 **I hope you enjoyed my Fluffvember fics! (yes, the prompt for this was the same as for the smut, but this one was supposed to be humor)**


End file.
